a. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for testing a vehicle or a sub-system thereof on a test stand or in a road trial, wherein the method provides force and torque transmitting interfaces which are at least partially present in reality.
b. Description of Related Art
In the development of vehicles, tests on test stands and also test drives on test tracks or during the real driving operation are of great importance. In the context of said tests and test drive, the flexibility is often increased by the use of simulations so that many possibilities are created to shorten development cycles and also to increase the product quality. Thus, software packages are available which simulate with detailed, substitutable system and component models the interaction between vehicle, driver, tires, road, traffic and environmental conditions. Also, in simulation systems, certain vehicle components are often modeled in detail.